Take Back The Past
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: Homeless, she looked for a place to stay warm. To her surprise she finds the Museum still open. Sneaking in, she tends to find, quite a bit of a different world inside. Perhaps truly, History did come to life, here. Read, Review, Enjoy! Complete.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The old building stood tall and proud in the middle of New York City. The empowering word of knowledge engraved into it's marbled entrance. This place was a place, full of history, discovery, and magic. This was where History came to life. This was, The Museum Of Natural History.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

People brushed past me right and left on 79th street. I was heading towards Central Park, but it didn't seem like I'd get there anytime soon. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd get there before the sun went down, which looked very soon because the sky had begun to turn a light pink and purple among the clouds. I looked up at it and smiled, maybe I would actually get to sleep on a park bench instead of under it...

It was true. I was a homeless runaway, it had been that way for 3 years. I was almost an adult now, just a few more days until I was 18, at least that was according to the newspaper I scrounged out of the trash this morning.

I sighed and shivered as a gust of wind blasted against my frame. I shoved my hands deep into my ragged black coat pockets and knew then that the Fall season was certainly here, and winter was coming fast.

I lowered my head and watched my feet take step after step forward. I looked to my left as I stopped in front of a park bench. There was a beautiful building, a building I'd probably never see the inside of, I didn't have the money, and I didn't have the status in society to even go near it.

It was the Museum of Natural History.

I bit my lip as I turned my head to look at the cold metal bench. It would probably be so cold with the way the wind was blowing, I don't think even my natural body heat could save me from freezing to death. Then I looked back at the still open doors of the museum and how warm even the steps seemed to look.

I took a quick check of the area, everyone seemed to have left in cabs to their homes or jobs, so it was now a vacant and uninhabited place at the moment. I cautiously crossed the road and snuck up to the front door. Stealthily I peeked through a small window in one of the doors. The place was empty besides a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton.

I pushed open the door quietly and slipped in with flexible ease before gently closing the door. I heard someone walking towards the lobby and gulped, the footsteps echoing impending doom if I didn't do something quick. I scurried over behind a large poster board of a mummy and covered my mouth to stay quiet and pulled my legs close to stay out of sight.

"Well time to lock up the front" I heard a man talk to himself as his footsteps came past my hiding spot.

I almost squeaked with fear but tightened my hand over my mouth. There was clinking of keys against metal before I heard the man recede away from where I was. I sighed with relief and peered around the giant cardboard cut out to find that it was empty again.

I stood up and walked out towards the skeleton, looking up at it in awe. It was amazing, in both what it was and how I was even able to set my gaze upon it.

"Wow..." I began before something caught my eye and I looked past the skeleton at the Theodore Roosevelt Dedication.

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped to the floor before I ran over to the exhibit. This man had been a great Idol of mine for quite some time, he was inspirational, and one of the greatest presidents. When I had been going to school, I had been a history whiz, but I hated homework so I never really got anywhere.

I reached out and softly touched his gloved hand. I knew it was just a wax Manichean, but it was the thought of him that made it mean something and come alive.

I heard something move behind me, some weird noises and thuds on the floor. I could have cared less if it hadn't been for the gust of wind on my back. I blinked in confusion and cautiously looked over my shoulder and then looked up. The T-Rex skeleton was standing right behind me, cocking its head to the left.

It took me a moment to ponder whether or not I was dreaming, so I turned fully around and looked straight into its eye sockets. It then bent down defensively and growled. I needed more incentive than that, and as if on cue, the skeleton roared at me with such fury that I almost fell over.

That was my cue to run and scream like a ninny.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran down the nearest hallway.

A metal statue of Columbus moved off his podium and gave me a look of surprise as I ran past him. People and things from each exhibit I passed seemed to be moving, even walking. What the hell was going on?

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream" I told myself, near tears from the scary nightmare.

I looked behind me and found a bunch of men screaming and running at me with clubs and swords. I screamed and ran as fast as my scrawny legs could allow me. Down a hallway and up some stairs and down another hallway, I skidded to a stop in front of an easter Island head.

"Hey girl dumb dumb, why you running from Attila the hun hun?" it spoke to me in a ominous almost friendly voice.

My eye twitched unconsciously and I let out a blood curdling scream before running down another hallway.

"Yup, she dumb dumb" he smiled.

I kept running, panting hard as my heart beat against my ribcage, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I turned a sharp left and ran right smack into something and fell over.

"Ugh...Ow...My butt..." I groaned incoherently.

"Oh my goodness child, are you alright?" came a voice of a man, it was soft and gentle.

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure standing over me.

"No, don't hurt me, please. I'll leave, I'm sorry. Don't kill me" I mumbled, my head spinning as I raised my arm to weakly defend me.

"Child, I'm not here to harm you..." he began before I heard yelling coming down the hallway towards me.

"Poo poo nalla!" one screamed over all the others.

"Halt!" the man yelled at them.

The thundering footsteps stopped and I tensed a little.

"We do not rip apart strangers or guests, or anyone for that fact in this museum. Is that understood?" the man scolded.

One grumbled "yeta ha"

I blinked away the blurriness in my eyes and found a man with a mustache and glasses and old U.S.V clothing. I gasped as my eyes sprung big like saucer plates.

"Oh my gosh...your..."

"Theodore Roosevelt. 26th president and at your service, miss" he smiled greatly.

I fought back faint. I couldn't pass up this opportunity to actually talk to an idol could I? That is if this wasn't in fact a dream. Which knowing my luck, it was.

"I...wow...you're my idol Mr. President" I gulped.

"You flatter me, my dear. But you shouldn't be in here" he said.

I bowed my head "I know..."

"And why on earth are you dressed like that? And why are there so many bruises on your face?" he asked, his brow furrowing in concern as he reached a gloved hand out to brush my cheek.

I blushed and shied away from the hand "Nothing..."

"None sense" he said and helped me up "One does not get bruises or ragged clothing from doing nothing"

He lead me to his horse, and helped me onto the saddle. I laid my head on the horses neck tiredly and groaned in weariness.

"You must be very tired, rest on Texas and I'll have him carry you some place a little less rowdy" Theodore smiled.

"Thank you Mr. President" I yawned.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sway of the horses body beneath me as it walked. I could hear talking and ruckus all over the museum. I still had no idea what was going on with this place, but it seemed I wouldn't get to know until after I woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Teddy! Are you insane? You can't keep her here! How'd she even get in? It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible Lawrence. And we must keep her here, she's from the slums or something, look at her, she looks half starved to death"

I groaned at the voices and rolled over, almost falling off something until a pair of arms caught me and placed me back on whatever I was laying on.

"Keep it down, you'll wake her"

"Then let her wake up! She needs to get out of here, I can lose my job if Dr. Mcphee finds out!"

"Lawrence. Lower your voice, please"

"Yes, calm down Larry"

"I can't calm down, there is a strange girl that snuck into the museum and I didn't even notice! What kind of night guard am I?"

I groaned and scrunched up my face in disapproval of the loud noise.

"Shhh..." two voices hushed.

"She needs to go!"

I felt a pair of hands shake my shoulders vigorously and my head thumped on something hard.

"Ow!" I cried and began to whimper and tear up from the pain as my hand went to cradle my injury.

"Lawrence!"

"I...I didn't mean too..."

I began to cry, curling up in pain as my head began to throb.

"Poor thing" came the familiar voice I could now tell was Theodore.

I felt arms pull me into a lap and a hand that gently caressed the back of my head to help make the pain go away.

"Larry, that was a really terrible thing to do" came a new voice.

"Ah!...I can't deal with this right now!" came the voice of the guy from when I first entered the museum.

There were footsteps and I felt a presence leave the room. I opened my eyes carefully and found an Egyptian looking man in front of me, dressed in beautiful gems and fabrics. He was beautiful, and I knew who he was.

"You're Ahkmenrah, aren't you?" I asked, hissing as my head protested against speaking.

"That I am" a great smile appearing over his golden copper skin.

"Hi..." I whispered weakly and shyly.

"Know of anything to heal her head, Pharaoh?" Theodore asked.

"Sadly, I do not" The Pharaoh said softly "But I've heard when one has not eaten, it takes a toll on the body and maybe it would make her feel better"

As if it was cued, my stomach grumbled loudly and I blushed.

"Sorry" I bowed my head in shame.

"None sense, it's perfectly natural" Theodore smiled down at me.

My cheeks flustered a rosy red "Thank you Mr. Roosevelt"

"Please, call me Teddy child, I did inspire the creation of the teddy bear after all" he chuckled.

I giggled and actually felt a little better.

"Food may be a medicine, but laughter is the best one" he smiled.

"Lets get you some food..." Ahkmenrah began, offering me his hand.

I reached out and cautiously took his hand. He pulled me up and gently put a hand around my waist to keep me stable. I yelped at the touch and jerked away as if I'd been beaten, cringing against the near wall.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you" he cooed softly, kneeling before me and taking my hand "On my honor"

I whimpered quietly before squeamishly getting up and following him out of the basement. I looked over my shoulder back at Teddy and saddened a little but looked back forward with my head bowed, least I still had company with the gorgeous man at my side. I blushed. Why did I have to keep thinking that?

x.H.x

We had entered a big room with many tables, many of the different food establishments had familiar logos, like Mcdonalds, and Burgerking, even Subway. But then there were a few that could fix up different foods around the world. This was pretty cool.

As I stared around the place, Ahkmenrah lead me to an Egyptian food set up. He let go of my hand and hopped over the counter. I turned my head to look at what he was doing and frowned in thought.

"What are you doing Pharaoh Ahkmenrah?" I asked, curiously.

"Fixing you something to eat" he said as he put on an apron.

I giggled at the apron "That's not necessary, sir. I can fix my own food, it's been a long time, but I think I can remember how" I began with a small smile.

With that I walked over to the Burgerking and climbed over the door into the kitchen. Ahkmenrah followed, taking off the apron as he went, and everyone in the food court watched me curiously, some walking over to investigate.

I started up the fryers and the grill, letting it get hot before I did anything. I walked over to the giant sink and washed my hands, taking a hair net and flipping my middle back length unwashed brown hair into it so it didn't get in my way.

I had once worked at a Burgerking so this should be pretty easy. I flipped a few meat patties on the grill and some onion rings and French fries in the fryers. The steam filled the food court with an aroma that would have made your mouth water. I didn't cook it fast and greasy, which was why I had been fired, but I know I satisfied costumers with the great taste.

Many of the people sniffed the air and let out a moan of bliss. I smiled and flipped the burgers, scraping away as much grease as possible.

"So by the sound of that blissful Mm, I'm supposing you're all hungry?" I asked.

I heard a great number of them give a noise or language in agreement and I laughed. I took the onion rings and fries out of the fryer, putting them in a couple of holders and placed them on the counter.

"Some appetizers" I smiled, giving an onion ring to Ahkmenrah "Try one, they're really good"

He looked at it for a moment, never seeing one before, he plucked it from my fingers and carefully took a bite. Others watched in anticipation for his reaction. After a moment he smiled.

"That is delicious, what is this called?" he asked.

"Onion rings" I giggled at the reaction, very happy that he liked it.

I looked at the group of Huns that were looking at me and I gulped a bit before giving them a holder of onion rings. Hoping it would be a nice peace offering. What a better way to a mans heart than his stomach, right?

Attila looked at me suspiciously before taking one and sniffing it. He smiled at the smell and popped it in his mouth, then chewed.

"Mm, ika me dula" he nodded and passed the onion rings around to his friends, acting as if it was some great new thing that he had to share.

I smiled and passed out the rest "eat up" I said.

I turned back to the burgers and scooped up some onto a bun and put them onto trays for my new customers. Too bad this couldn't be my job.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After all my now full customers had left, I cleaned up the place spotless and fixed a small meal for me. I sat at one of the table and nibbled at my food. I couldn't eat fast otherwise I'd probably lose it all, and what a waste that would be.

"You are a wonderful cook miss..." Ahkmenrah frowned, trying to think if he'd ever heard my name spoken, but I had never given it.

"Well...I don't really like it, but my name is Noemi (Nay-Oh-Me). It's just spelled different than most, because it's French" I told him as I ate the last of my fries.

"I think it's a befitting name" he smiled.

I smiled back and picked up my tray, going to throw it away and clean up.

"How did you know who I was, Noemi?" he asked, curiously "Not many people know who I am, or come to visit my exhibit for that fact"

I smiled as I washed the tray "When I was still in school, I was a very big history buff, I researched on my own time just to learn all I could about history. Because the more a man knows about his history, the more they can make their future better"

When I was done I took off my hair net and turned to look at him, he was stunned there.

"You're like a philosopher" he commented.

I laughed "Far from, Pharaoh, far from" I climbed back over the kitchen door and stood in front of him "So uh..." I began, looking down at myself "would you happen to know where I can find clothes or a shower?"

"Yes of coarse, come with me" he nodded, taking my hand again and leading me away from the food court.

x.H.x

We walked past Christopher Columbus again, at least we passed his moving statue anyways. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I stopped for a moment and walked over to him, Ahkmenrah stopping and waiting for me, watching what I was doing.

I held out my hand and thought about what to say for my bilingual talents were pretty rusty.

"Boa noite, sr. Columbus. Ele é um grande prazer de encontrá-lo. Eu muito obrigado pelo Descobrimento de América, porque se você não teve eu provavelmente não estaria aqui."

(Good evening, Mr. Columbus. It is a great pleasure to meet you. I thank you so much for Discovering America, because if you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here.)

Columbus stared at me for a moment, shocked at what he had heard, he hadn't heard people speak his language in quite sometime, and for someone to say such a thing to him was overwhelming.

He got on one metal knee and took one of my hands. This made me blush as he looked in my eyes and said this:

"Você é o mais bem-vindo, a minha criança. As suas palavras trazem muita alegria ao meu coração, como dirigindo aqueles mares estrangeiros teve, e quando finalmente estabeleci o olho na nova terra... Agradeço-lhe."

(You are most welcome, my child. Your words bring much joy to my heart, as sailing those foreign seas had, and when I finally set eye on the new land...I thank you.)

He kissed my hand and I became flustered. Ahkmenrah smiled at this, not exactly knowing what had been said between Columbus and I but when he looked over to the front doors at the almost lightened sky, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Noemi, come, morning is approaching" he told me.

I looked over at him, not truly knowing what that meant but I curtsied to Columbus and bid him farewell before following after Ahkmenrah.

"What does morning have to do with any of this?" I asked as he lead me down some stairs.

"When the night comes, we all come alive, this is because of my tablet, and when the sun comes up, we become lifeless again and if we're outside the museum...We become sand and dust" he said sadly.

"That's terrible" I looked at him with pity.

"Yes, but that is why most of us are careful, and why we have Larry to keep those who aren't, in check" he nodded.

I hummed in acknowledgment that I had heard him before we entered a locker room.

"I'll go find you some clothes, you go get cleaned up" he said before leaving the locker room.

I looked around and gulped, it was very deserted and quiet. I wandered over to the individual shower stalls and opened one, finding shampoo and conditioner in a compartment built into the wall. I smiled and closed the stall behind me.

I peeled off my gross and filthy clothing, sighing once I was free then reached out and turned on the warm water. It sprayed down on me and I cried out as it hit my raw skin. I bit my lip to keep in the screams of pain as I grabbed the soap and began to scrub myself clean, which caused even my screams to build.

I finally got used to the burning pain and let my bleeding lip go, now able to stand up straight I began to clean thoroughly.

"Noemi?" I heard Ahkmenrah call.

"Yes?" I asked as I began to rinse the shampoo and conditioner from my hair, the feeling of it clean made me shiver. It felt good.

"I brought you a towel and some clean clothes, sorry they're old museum costumes, but its all I could find."

"That's alright, anythings better than these..." I began "wait...what was Larry saying about me staying here?"

"Oh. Well Theodore wanted you to stay here, but Larry didn't want you to" he explained.

"Where would I stay anyways? It's not as if I can stand completely still in an exhibit" I laughed.

"No, but you can live in a hidden room that only me and Theodore know about" I could hear the smile on his face.

I turned off the water and opened the stall just a crack to peer out.

"You two are genius" I laughed.

He blushed and turned around "Ehem, forgive me, I'll leave you to get dressed. But do hurry, it's almost dawn"

I nodded as he walked out of the room.

I dried myself off and looked at the clothes I had been given. They were ancient Egyptian that was for sure. I didn't particularly like dresses, but I wasn't going to be rude. So I slipped it on, dried my hair the rest of the way, brushed it and exited the locker room.

Ahkmenrah was waiting for me down the hall. I walked towards him, the soft tap of my naked feet echoing slightly. When I reached him he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking down at myself "Does it make me look fat?"

"No, no, of coarse not, you look very beautiful" he tried to smile.

I frowned and looked at the skin that was being shown, figuring out why he was looking at me that way.

"Don't worry about those" I insisted "So where is this room?" I asked.

"Uhm, this way" he said, leading me down the hall and into the lobby.

I could tell he was still dwelling on the wounds and bruises on my skin. But they were nothing for him to be concerned about. Everyone gets hurt, just some more than others.

We stopped in front of Teddy's dedication, and where the man himself was waiting for us. He smiled, but once I got closer, he too, gave me the same look Ahkmenrah had. I bowed my head, ashamed and embarrassed, wondering what he could be thinking of me.

"Noemi...what happened to you?" he asked, sadness written all over his face.

I shook my head and looked over to Ahkmenrah who bowed his own head before touching a stone on the wall behind Teddy's exhibit, which lead the wall to fold and open into a room.

I walked over to it and entered, finding the essentials, and finding it very cozy. I looked back at them and smiled sadly.

"Thank you" I told them before bowing my head and retreating into the room, the door closing behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I slept the whole day. I couldn't remember the last time I slept so well, and it was so comfortable being clean and laying in a warm bed that I couldn't bring myself to get up when I had first woken up, so I just snuggled back into the blankets.

I was oblivious as to what time it was, so I didn't dare leave the room. I waited for Teddy or Ahkmenrah to come get me out of there.

I yawned and rolled off the bed to stand and wander around the room. There wasn't much to look at really, just a few furry wall decorations and rugs along the floor, the bed, and a dresser on the far side of the room. Pretty bland, but it worked for me, I wasn't terribly picky.

I heard the door opening and I looked in that general direction. There stood Teddy with a smile.

"Coast is clear, dear" he told me.

I smiled and walked over to him. He took my hand and shut the door behind me.

"I think you made many friends here last night, they loved your food" he told me.

I blushed "It's just fast food, only a little slowly cooked, cause it makes it taste better"

"But that's exactly it, I think we've found a place for you in the museum. You can be the royal cook" he beamed.

I laughed "Royal cook huh? That sounds honorable. And I get to work to live here, which makes me happy because I never liked acting like a bum"

"Yes..." he began "Though I think everyone would like to get to know you a little better, I know me and Ahkmenrah would"

I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"Why do you want to know about my past, Mr. Roosevelt? It only brings pain to anyone who hears. I've learned just to put it aside, and I've learned from my mistakes and regrets. And that's all that matters" I looked back at him "The wounds you see are merely skin deep, and there are wounds that have grown much deeper, but those were my own faults, and I will deal with them alone. I do not put burdens onto others"

I spoke true and stared at him for a moment, his face in shock. I turned my head back around and walked away, just feeling like wandering around and looking at the exhibits that were probably out and about, but there was no harm in looking.

I came upon Columbus in the oceanarium. He was watching the sea creatures roam around as if the air were water. I smiled and walked up beside him.

"O que se parece com ele?" (What's it like?) I asked, leaning my folded arms on the railing.

"O que é que como?" (What is what like?) he asked, holding his charts to his side and looking down at me.

"O oceano. Nunca o vi antes..." ( The ocean. I've never seen it before...) I looked up at him, with a small smile. "É belo?" (Is It Beautiful?)

He smiled back at me and placed a surprisingly gentle and none heavy hand on my shoulder "Ele é uma das coisas mais belas nas que estabeleci os meus olhos. Mas acredito que há ainda as coisas mais belas neste mundo. Como alma de."

(It is one of the most beautiful things I've ever set my eyes on. But I believe there are still things more beautiful in this world. Like ones soul.)

He placed a finger to my heart and I hissed a little in pain but bit it back. His words were sweet and wonderful, and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Como se chama você, moça?" (What is your name, young lady?) he asked.

"Noemi" I said, placing a hand on his bronzy looking metal one.

"Prazer de encontrar você, Noemi. Possivelmente, você gostaria de uma viagem?" (Pleasure to meet you, Noemi. Perhaps, you would like a tour?) He offered, gesturing a hand to the exit.

A smile spread across my face "Eu gostaria tão muito." (I would like that very much.)

He nodded and lead me out of the oceanarium.

As we walked he pointed out people and statues and exhibits, explaining each one in his language. I payed attention to every words and every sight, taking in all the information I may have missed when I had gone to school. It was even more interesting learning about them while they interacted with you.

We came to a place with dioramas of little civilizations. The Roman, Western, and Mayan empires. I looked down as I began to step in and jumped back instinctively before accidentally stepping on what looked like little people. I tripped over the long tail of my dress and screamed as I fell back on my butt.

I sat up and looked to my right, finding two men in hand to hand combat, one roman, the other a cowboy.

"Watch where you're stepping lady" the cowboy growled at me as he brought the roman into a head lock.

"Be nice to the woman, Jed" the roman protested as he pushed and clawed at the cowboys arms.

"Why are you fighting?" I asked.

"Just to pass the time" the roman replied with difficulty.

"Yeah, not much else you can do while you're this size" the cowboy commented.

I frowned and thought for a moment. I stood up carefully and saw a toy plane fly over head. I smiled and reached up, grabbing it gently. It sputtered in protest and tried to fly out of my hand so I acted quickly. I grabbed the cowboy and the roman and set them in the two seats.

"Have fun" I smiled before letting the plane go.

"Ahhh!" they screamed as the air plane spun and zoomed away.

I looked at Columbus and gave him a beaming smile. He nodded and gestured for us to keep going.

We came by the Egyptology wing and I smiled, picking up my dress and running bare foot down the hallway.

"Seniora, Diminuir a marcha." (Seniora, Slow Down) Columbus called out to me, I could hear his feet clinking onto the floor as he tried to run after me.

I giggled and ran down towards the Pharaohs tomb. I took a sharp left and slide right between two giant legs. I stopped immediately and spun around to find two Anubis statues staring down at me with not too happy faces.

"Oh dear..." I gulped.

" Dur, o bir arkadaşınızın" (Halt, she's a friend) I heard someone behind me call out.

The jackals kneeled on one knee and bowed their heads.

I turned and found Ahkmenrah smiling and putting on his helmet.

"Forgive me, I would have met up with you sooner, but it takes a lot of time to get out of those bandages" he chuckled.

I giggled and heard loud clinking approaching. I turned around and found Columbus entering the room, he leaned against the threshold and breathed heavily.

" Nenhuma mais corrida, você pode ter-se adquirido perdido, e quem sabe o que pode ter acontecem-lhe." (No more running, you could have gotten lost, and who knows what could have happen to you.) he panted.

I felt kind of bad. I walked over to him and gave him a gentle hug, just so I didn't hurt myself.

"Desculpe-me... Eu não sabia que você se preocupou tanto com o que sou bem." (Forgive me...I didn't know you cared so much about my well being) I whispered.

"Dos grossos faço, você está a primeira pessoa a alguma vez realmente falam comigo em centenas de anos." (Of coarse I do, you're the first person to ever really talk to me in hundreds of years.) He smiled.

"Aww" I giggled and hugged him a little tighter.

"It seems you've found another friend" Ahkmenrah smiled, walking up behind me.

"Yeah, but he's more like a father really..." I began and stopped myself short after I spoke the word father.

They both looked at me with odd expressions at my silence. But I wasn't really there at that moment, I had sunk into the depths of my mind as flashbacks began to play.

There was lots of yelling and screaming. I was standing on stairs. A glass dish shattered against the wall. I lifted my heavy arms and held them to my head as my father threw a punch at my mom and watched the fist collide with her face, my face. She screamed...or was I screaming...

"No papa don't!" I cried, my hand gripping my head in anguish as I fell to my knees "stop it, stop hurting us...Please, stop it!"

"Noemi" Ahkmenrah gripped my shoulders "Noemi, it's ok, no one's hurting you" he gently shook me "He's not here"

I gasped and opened my eyes. Staring at the floor, I found that I was no longer on the stairs, no longer watching the memory playing. I lifted my head, looking at a worried looking Columbus. I put down a hand and touched my cheek, I had been crying, the wet streaks down my face confirmed it.

I looked over my shoulder at Ahkmenrah who had a sad expression on his face. I teared up a little and crawled into his lap, clinging to his waist as I sobbed. He petted my hair and hushed me, trying to calm me down.

Columbus stood and had a silent conversation with Ahkmenrah before he left the room to go find help.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I shivered as Ahkmenrah and Teddy picked me up and set me on Texas. Columbus placed a blanket on top of me so I could keep warm, because they kept saying I looked extremely pale.

"You think she's sick?" Teddy asked Ahkmenrah.

"I don't know, maybe she's hungry, she hasn't eaten since last night" Ahkmenrah suggested.

"Maybe it's her past, you did say she was saying something about her father"

"Yes, she acted like she was being beaten" Ahkmenrah nodded.

They both pondered why I had that psychotic episode and I laid there staring at Columbus' bronze metal chest while he gently petted me. I wished I didn't have a past truthfully, mine only brought pain.

Teddy sighed "I don't know what to do, I mean, I had six children, one I even named Kermit...but I don't know how to deal with such a hurt and broken soul"

"Como desafio você!" (How dare you!) I heard Columbus growl in anger, he walked over to them and continued what he was saying "Ela não tem uma alma quebrada. A sua alma é bela. Ele é a escuridade no mundo que faz a sua alma escura com a dor."

(She does not have a broken soul. Her soul is beautiful. It is the darkness in the world that makes her soul dim with pain.)

Teddy bowed his head "Forgive me" he didn't really know what Columbus had said but, it must have been something that had bothered him.

I teared up at his words. He was so nice to me. They all were...I just didn't know why, and I really hated myself for worrying them. There was something wrong with me, and I didn't want to hurt them anymore than I already had. I hurriedly slid off of Texas and ran out of the room. I couldn't take it.

"Noemi!" they called after me.

Teddy, Columbus, and Ahkmenrah ran after me in the direction I had went.

I held my heart as I ran, tears leaking down my cheek as I went. How could I let them get so close. It was foolish of me, no, irresponsible. Now they'll be hurt too.

I rounded a corner and screamed, ducking quickly before being mauled by the air plane.

"Hey, girl, get us down from here. Octavius the mighty roman general is getting air sick" the little cowboy motioned with his thumb to the green looking roman.

"I beg you, mercy, mercy" he pleaded, holding his mouth with a hand.

I plucked the plane from the air for just enough time to grab the two living figurines.

"Thank you, M'lady" the roman said, placing his fist on his chest.

"I have to admit though, that was pretty fun. Thanks for the high ride" the cowboy said, reaching out his hand.

"Uhh..." I lifted a finger and placed it to the mans hand, letting him shake it "you're welcome"

"Names Jedidiah Smith, and this feather headed Nancy boy is Octavius" he said.

"I am not a Nancy boy" Octavius whined.

I giggled a little.

"So what's your name? I've never seen you around here before. Are you part of the Egypt exhibit?" Octavius asked.

I blushed "No, I'm actually just a guest here"

"From the outside world?" Jedidiah asked, very eager to hear my answer.

"Well, yeah" I laughed shortly.

"What's it like? Is it beautiful?" Octavius asked.

"I...uh..." I bowed my head, I didn't want to give them my real opinion "Yes, it's very beautiful" I smiled some "just don't get stepped on"

"Oh ha ha, like I haven't heard that one before" Jedidiah grumbled, folding his arms.

I snickered "You two are silly" I patted them as softly as I could with my finger "and thank you. I needed a laugh"

"Not a problem, Ma'am. But mind doing us a big favor?" Jedidiah asked.

"Hm?" I hummed in response.

"Can you take us outside?" he asked.

"But...Ahkmenrah told me if you're not in by sun up, you'll turn to dust" I saddened.

"Then just get us in before sun up" Jedidiah smiled.

I bit my lip, trying to weigh out the good and the bad, and trying to think if I really wanted to be put into a peer pressure situation.

"Please, M'lady. It's been so long since we've seen the outside" Octavius pleaded.

"I'll let you call me Jed" Jedidiah smiled while nudging my thumb.

I laughed and stopped before sighing "Ok, but only for a little bit, and no wandering off" I pointed.

"I will be on my best behavior" Octavius bowed.

I smiled, he was adorable.

"But first, where can I find the costume room? I'm going to need a change of warm clothes if I'm going outside" I told them.

"Downstairs, in the basement, most likely" Octavius told me.

I nodded "Let's go"

x.H.x

I walked downstairs, hoping not to run into anybody. I looked around a pillar, looking to see if the coast was clear before running over to the staircase that lead to the downstairs basement. After a while I found myself among a bunch of boxes, I remembered this place when I had first fallen asleep. I set Jed and Octavius onto a small box of hats while I looked through some other boxes.

"So what is your name, good Maiden?" Octavius asked.

"Noemi" I told him as I dug deep through a box of fur coats, trying to see if there was one in my size.

"That's a beautiful name" he smiled.

"Oh stop flirting with her, you perv, she's 16 times your size" Jed rolled his eyes.

I popped my head out from the box, feathers flying off from my hair as I did. Octavius blushed. I snickered and tried to hide it, grabbing a black coat and laying it on the counter.

I searched through other boxes and got everything I needed, a black shirt, some warm leggings, pants, whatever they were, and oddly underwear. I picked up a pair and a bra before raising an eyebrow. Creepy, but I could deal with it. Then I found some Indian moccasins and socks.

I started taking off my dress, just taking off one of the shoulders before I turned my head to look at the two small men.

"Uhm...you mind?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry" Jed blushed before spinning around the other way.

"My bad, M'lady" Octavius coughed and did the same as Jed.

I laughed and stripped myself of the Egyptian dress. Putting on my underwear as quickly as possible.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the men turn. I looked over at them and they were staring at me. I blushed and covered myself with the coat.

"Oh my gosh, hun, what happened to you. I'm a cowboy and I don't have that many scars and bruises" Jed asked with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it ok, now turn back around or I'm not taking you outside" I growled, not liking being looked at.

"But Noemi, it's not right for someone to hurt you like that, i'm sure none of those are self inflicted" Octavius saddened.

I clenched my fists and tossed the coat aside, throwing my arms out so they could see my entire body except what was covered up by the bra and underwear.

"Take a good look. This is what the world does to you..." I told them, tears welling up in my eyes "This is what your parents...your so called friends, and strangers do to you when your not worth spit...This is what happens when you have been in nothing but hell...and when you've been roaming the streets, homeless, for three years" I cried.

"Oh Noemi..."

I turned to the staircase and found The three people who cared about me the most. I wasn't afraid that they saw my body now. I wanted them to see what life was like for me. I put my arms down and stood there in my black underwear.

"I thought you said the outside was beautiful" Octavius said.

"I lied. I didn't want to give your hopes up" I told them.

I turned away from them and put on the shirt I had found, and the pants, the socks and then the moccasins. I turned back around and stared at them.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a favor to fulfill" I told them, putting on my coat before picking up Jed and Octavius.

"But..." Ahkmenrah began, but he was stopped by Teddy's hand.

"Let her go, she knows, she'll be ok, and she'll take care of them" he told him.

Ahkmenrah sighed and nodded in agreement, the three watching me as I left out of the docking door into the fall of night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well...it doesn't seem so bad" Jed said as the two figurines in my hand looked around at the night life of New York.

"You didn't live out here for three years" I told him as I walked down an alley for a short cut to the park.

"I'm sure if I had, I'd beat the living hell out of the people who had hurt you" Jed growled, pretending to punch someone, but it was merely air.

"And I would make them beg for their lives before showing them the meaning of pain" Octavius said valiantly raising his sword.

I smiled a little, it was sweet of them to say, but no one could take back the past.

"Hey girlie" came a raspy voice from the shadows.

I froze. Oh crap...I had left my knife in those old clothes of mine. Shit.

"Who you talkin' to? There's no one here, but you" he began, coming up close to me "and me" he smirked wickedly.

I growled as evilly as I could "Back off before I rip you apart"

"You don't have the balls lady" he smirked as he flipped open his knife and shone it in the moonlight "and I'm going to have my fun"

"You're a sick and twisted man who deserves to die" I spat.

"Maybe so, but it's not going to be me, dying tonight" he laughed villainously.

"Hey bub, you stay the hell away from my friend!" Jed said from my hand.

"What the hell?" the mysterious man looked around, wondering where the voice had come from.

"If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I'll have you at the mercy of my sword!" Octavius roared.

"Who's there? Where are you? Show yourselves, you cowards" the man with the knife said, spinning around, trying to find other people.

"Us, the cowards? I think not cow-poke. You're the coward, picking on poor defenseless women" Jed shook his head.

"Disgraceful" Octavius folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Fuck off, or your friend gets it" the man growled, running at me and grabbing my arm.

I screamed and lashed out at him in mostly pain, wanting him off my arm. I scratched his face with my extremely long nails and he cried in pain. He lashed his knife at me and nicked me in the neck.

I threw my hand to my neck and gargled, blood gushing slowly from the wound.

"You bastard!" Jed screamed, leaping from my free hand and crawling up to the mans face.

"How dare you! Have at thee!" Octavius roared and jumped on to the mans coat, stabbing the man with his toy sword.

"What the hell? Get off me, you toy freaks" the attacker growled and snatched at his clothes.

Jed stood on the mans forehead and grabbed the mans eyelids, lifting them in anger "I don't think so, you're gonna pay for what you did"

I watched the scene ensue, my heartbeat slowing and my sight becoming blurry.

"Someone...Anyone...Help..." I managed to squeak out.

I had been saying that every time I had been attacked or hurt...and no one ever came...I didn't see what would make this situation any different, even as Jed and Octavius fought off the mysterious man.

I lowered my eyes as my body became weaker.

I saw Jed and Octavius climb into view, feeling them standing on my growing cold cheeks.

"Hang in there Noemi" Octavius told me, his face pleading.

"Come on girl, you can pull through this" Jed said, his face saddening, a hand of his patting my cheek.

I looked at them with a soft smile.

"It's so funny...that I should die, the day just before my 18th birthday..." I let out a soft quiet laugh before I felt my heart wrench up in pain.

"No, no don't talk like that" Octavius said, tears welling up in his small eyes.

"You're gonna make it Noemi, just hang in there" Jed sniffed.

"Thanks for making me laugh, guys. And thank you for caring about me so much, its something I've always wanted" I coughed, spitting blood off to the side "these past two nights have been the best of my life..."

"Noemi..." Octavius pleaded.

I slowly closed my eyes and expected death to take me. The blackness of unconsciousness taking over my body. I was ready...


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank You For Reading, Hope You Enjoyed. I Promise You Here, There's A Sequel To Be Deployed. But You Probably Knew That, It's Obviously Clear. Oh and By The Way Happy Holidays, And Have Some Good Cheer!

Chapter 7

There was murmuring of voices somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't see them. I reached out towards a bright light overhead and something grabbed it and placed it against something solid and warm, there was a heartbeat beneath it.

"Noemi, wake up" came the soft coo of a voice that sounded so familiar.

I opened my heavy eyelids with difficulty and found only blurs of figures.

"Suba em cima de, o meu querido. A tempestade passou. Você está seguro agora." (Rise up, my dear. The storm has passed. You're safe now.) I heard a certain statue say.

I blinked away the blurriness and looked over at a certain president who smiled.

"Welcome back" he said.

"But...I" I began but one of Ahkmenrahs slender fingers pressed against my lips.

"Shh, don't speak. You need lots of rest. You lost a lot of blood" he told me.

I groaned and ignored what he said, sitting up carefully and looking around, finding everyone from the museum gathered around the desk I was laying on.

"Sheka melavo!" I heard Attila cry.

There were many cheers around me and I wondered what he had said.

"He says, your alive" Ahkmenrah smiled.

"I kind of figured" I squeaked, rubbing my neck softly.

"You know, you really had us worried there, Noemi" I heard a small cowboy sniff.

I turned to look down at him and the roman general. They were wiping at their eyes.

"We're just glad your alright..." Octavius choked up, laying his head on Jed's shoulder.

The two cried on each other.

I saddened and picked them up softly. Closing my eyes I brought them to my cheek and softly nuzzled their small bodies.

I heard some weird noise and opened my eyes to look at Columbus. A streak appeared down his cheek.

"Não grite, papai Columbo, Você enferrujará." (Don't cry, papa Columbus, you'll rust) I told him, setting Jed and Octavius down before sliding myself over towards the bronze metal statue and clinging to him.

He was shocked at me calling him papa and slowly, cautiously wrapped his strong arms around me, not wanting to let go "Penso enferrujar é a menor parte das minhas preocupações, querido Noemi." (I think rusting is the least of my worries, dear Noemi.)

I whimpered and nuzzled my face against his warm metal chest. I heard a lot of creatures and people in the museum make a sort of awww noise. I gave a hiccupy giggle at the noise.

"She's good as new" Teddy smiled,

Ahkmenrah nodded and gave a smile of his own.

"I say..." someone called from the top balcony.

Everyone looked up to find Larry the night watchmen. I looked at him in wonder, wondering if he was going to kick me out.

"We celebrate" he smiled, raising a remote and pressing a button.

I smiled brightly as Better Now by Collective Soul began to play. I laughed a little at the choice as I was set on the floor gently. I bowed weakly to Papa Columbus and watched as people began to dance. Even Jed and Octavius began to get down with their bad selves. I snickered and looked over at Teddy who took a woman I could only figure was Sacajawea by the hand, and danced with her, blushing immensely as he did.

I smiled softly and looked down at my feet shyly. I had never been asked at school dances either.

"Care to dance?" Ahkmenrah asked me, offering his hand and smiling sweetly.

I smiled shyly, blushing a little before taking his hand "I'd be honored"

He spun me inwards and let me rest against his chest for a moment before spinning me back out. I laughed and cheered before spinning back at him. Rexy was doing robot moves and the civil war puppets were break dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

I laughed at how much fun I was having and let Ahkmenrah lead in the fast dance. I felt the warmth of his body radiating off of him. I blushed at the closeness. He saw this and smiled.

He leaned in closely, his head moving past mine just a hair, so his lips were close to my ear. This move made me shiver and I gulped as I closed my eyes.

"Just wait until tomorrow night..."


End file.
